


Sun Ray

by RandomMel85



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little something that came to mind when I saw MsObscure 's Sun Ray inkbunny.net/submissionview.ph… </p><p>Beautiful art brought me tons of feels. That movement when you find clarity and things start to make sense again... That's what I feel when I look at this neither drawing. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsObscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsObscure/gifts).



The sound of laughter echoed through the lair as the four teens sat in front of the tv array, watching clips of America's Funniest Home Videos. Everyone was laughing, except Mikey. He was lost in his thoughts while he watched the screen. 

Donnie noticed his younger brother was mentally elsewhere. It was very unusual; the younger of the bunch was the most excitable when it came to watching people suffer at the hands of other's brilliant pranks. He slowly leaned towards his sibling and whispered, "You ok, Mike?" 

The orange-clad turtle was surprised by his brother's question. "What? Why?" 

Donnie smiled and nuzzled the side of his face gently. "You seem... Non-present..." 

Mikey let out a deep breath. "'M fine," he mumbled to Don before excusing himself and trudging towards the kitchen. Donnie stared at his figure, pressing his lips together in a concerned frown. When he turned back he felt someone's gaze on him. His eyes soon met Leonardo's. The leader was chewing on some popcorn, but his expression told Don he had not been the only one who noticed Michelangelo's uncharacteristic behavior. 

Mikey poured himself a glass of water. He sighed before gulping it down. Still feeling the emptiness within, Michelangelo slumped his head down on his arms a top the small kitchen table. His eyes were glassy with mixed feelings. From the doorway, his three brothers watched in silence. Mike knew they were there. They were always there... He had always counted his blessings. He knew how grateful he was for who he had become and for having such an amazing family... So why did he sometimes feel like there was still a huge lacking in his heart...? He felt resentful for the world above, and he hated himself for that. With a roll of his eyes he stood up and turned for the sewers. "Hope you guys are done snooping cause I'm heading for out for some fresh air." Without giving them a chance to respond, the orange-clad ninja was out of the lair. 

Raph tried to flow, but Leonardo's steady grip on his shell stopped him from doing so. When the hothead turned to his clan leader, Leo's hazel eyes softened. No words were needed to be exchanged for the remaining three turtles to know that what was best at the moment was to allow Mikey his solitary quest for fresh air. From the living room, Master Splinter smiled lovingly. 

Mikey ran through the dark sewers. It was hot out, making the moisture rise from the murky waters. It was a dump. They lived in a dump. He continued to run. What would he give to be able to walk amongst the humans top-side... He would give anything... 'Would you give your family...?' He stopped on his tracks. 

He loved his family. 

His father, the ever giving Splinter, who's life had become a constant show of sacrifices made by himself in order to keep him and his brothers alive. He had forgotten friends and homes for the sake of raising the young turtles. He could have gone to live with the Ancient One in Japan instead of these nasty sewers. He most probably would have been able to fulfill his revenge against the Shredder had he not had to give the remaining of his youth to them. Yet he loved them so much... He regretted nothing... He resented nothing. 

Would he give up his brothers...? True, sometimes they got on his nerves... But he was certain he got on theirs more often. There was Raph, and his fucking temper. He had received more beatings from the sai-wielder than from any enemy they had encountered in all those years of ninjaing. But, there was Raphael's soft side... You could always count on Raph to watch your back. He would jump in front of a missile if the thing was aimed at you. Raph's anger would escalate at the same speed as it would simmer and fade, and what would be left at the bottom of that pot was always love. He loved Raph very much. 

Donnie in the purple... He always wondered why Don wore purple. It kinda used to annoy him a bit sometimes. Out of all colors why did he stuck with purple for all these years? It couldn't just be because of the high respect they had for the Ancient One and the fact that they had been given their colors by him, right? Then he did a bit of research, and it all made sense... People who's favorite color is purple have traits that run deep. They are sensitive, compassionate, understanding and supportive... Always thinking of others before themselves. That was Don. And those traits where which made Mikey so grateful to have him as one of his bros. He loved Donatello with all his heart. 

Leonardo... Leo was the oldest of them, or so they had always thought. Out of all his siblings, Leo was who got on his nerves the most, believe it or not... The reason? He was the house's know-it-all... Always 'in-tuned' with them and his surroundings. He was the hardest brother to prank, and that made Mikey boil. How many times had he wasted a good scheme on him... Or a perfect batch of water balloons and fake puke? Too many to count. Yet it was Leo who kept them grounded... As serious as he was, he knew well his brother's fun, loving side. Everything Leo did he did for love. He knew Leonardo would give both his arms for them. He knew Leo tried his best to make their lives as happy as he could... Matter of fact everyone in his family did. Don would spend hours without end bringing pieces of the world above into their home to bring them comfort. Raph would take his brother's out to watch games and concerts from his secret spots at any opportunity he could grasp. Leo strode to keep their skills at their peak to give them the option to safely move through the buildings' rooftops. 

Mikey knew none of them would give their family up, for anything... Yet sometimes he felt so unhappy and incomplete. He imagined for a quick two seconds on how his life would be without his family; his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes tickled with the rise of tears. He came to a halt. "I'm an idiot..." Who cares if he can never appear on tv in one of those funny home-video shows? Even though he would probably win first prize for his shenanigans over all those old folks slipping or girls soaring away and crashing their boyfriends' motorcycles...? He had something not many people had. He had a loving and supportive family. 

Michelangelo felt a soft warmth on his hand. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful sun-rays peaking through a sewer grate. He took a deep breath, stepping into the light. He basked in it for a while, finding his calm once more. He was grateful. He was happy. He was loved. The sun ray had sealed the calmness in his heart. He couldn't wait to get home and hug his family. Maybe throw a water ballon at Raph... Who knows. The possibilities were endless, cause he knew they had each other forever.


End file.
